Seasons of Seddie
by Ashlee Seddie
Summary: Just a one-shot, consists of Seddie moments through the seasons, summer, spring etc; all taking place in the park. Warning; content includes falling, splashing, flowers, ice cream, pumpkins, snowflakes, and most importantly, Seddie.


**I feel like writing one shots, so lucky you, 'cause I think I might write some more. I'm starting to get bored with summer; I wish fall would hurry up and get here already!**

**Enough of this chiz.**

**Ashlee Seddie presents:**

**Seasons of Seddie**

* * *

_Spring:_

Sam and Freddie were at the park, messing around the iCarly gangs' favorite tree. Carly was out visiting her Grandfather in Yakima, and they had originally planned to go to the park with Carly, but she had insisted they go even though she was gone. Both have caved, and gone, but secretly both of them were happy about it; they both flirted more when Carly wasn't around, although neither of them noticed.

Sam was climbing the tree, touching the smooth branches and the pink flowers. The air smelled sweet and the birds were chirping; it was around ten in the morning, and Freddie was surprised that Sam was awake. Sam looked at the pink flowers, touching one of the smooth petals. Sam would never admit it, but the flowers were one of the things she liked about spring; she liked their fragrance and vibrant colors. Freddie sat on the ground, watching with amusement as Sam watched a bee buzz around the flowers. Although when she climbed higher, Freddie became worried.

"Be careful, Sam," Freddie warned from below. "I'm fine, Freddork," Sam said, climbing up another branch. She was wearing cargo pants and a light pink shirt, one that Carly had given her a while back. Sam made one of the branches shake and Freddie bit his lip nervously. He didn't want his blonde headed demon to get hurt.

Freddie's crush on Carly had gone with the seasons; he had decided she wasn't the one for him after he saved her life. Although, he figured that he could never fall for someone harder than he had fallen for Carly; that was, until he fell for Sam Puckett.

How he ever fell for Sam he'd never know; she was what repelled him; she was rude, unruly, obnoxious, lazy, blunt, and quite frankly, scary. But, he couldn't help but feel drawn to her; she was unique, smart, beautiful, and perfect for him; in a way. There was just one problem; she'd never feel the same way about him, and he had excepted that, so he said nothing, in fear he would only humiliate and kill himself. He knew falling for Sam was like digging his own grave, but he couldn't help it, so now he was standing in front of a rather large hole, ready to be pushed in any second.

Sam stopped on a branch and looked down; she was rather high up, but didn't really mind, although she knew she was making Freddie nervous, and that pleased her, although she knew he would keep nagging her; for her own safety, he would defend. She was about to climb down when she was distracted by a bird building a nest. She reached for it, and it flew away. She realized too late that she had reached too far and fell forward, falling, although her hand sprang out just in time to catch the branch, so that she was hanging.

"Sam!" Freddie yelled in alarm, getting up quickly as he watched her dangle helplessly from a branch. Sam took a deep breath, looking down. Her head seemed to spin when she realized how high up she really was and that she was trapped.

"It's okay Fredweina," Sam said shakily. The shock of what had just happened hadn't worn off quite yet. "Sam, chiz knows how many feet there is from that branch to the ground, just hold tight while I try to think of what to do." Sam rolled her eyes. "Yeah, THAT makes me feel much better Fredweird, good job." Sam was actually getting panicked; she didn't know how long she could hold on, and it was a long way to the ground. '_No, Freddie won't let me get hurt, I can trust him,'_ Sam thought, although the panic was starting to overcome her. Flowers landed on Sam, one landing on her nose. It tickled her nose, and she sneezed out of nowhere. Her grip on the branch loosened and she slipped, falling. She closed her eyes as she waited for the impact, and as soon as she thought she was going to hit the ground, she felt to strong arms grab her. She opened her eyes to see Freddie had caught her. Her eyes widened. _'Good 'ole Freddie.' _She smiled, relieved.

"Are you okay?" he asked. "Yeah, I think so." He sat her down, she stood there for a moment, her adrenaline was pumping from the fall and she needed to calm down. "I'm just going to sit down for a minute." She sat down in the grass and he sat down with her. Sam felt something land on her head and looked up, seeing pink flowers float down from the tree, just as they had before. She had shaken them out of her hair, and now only one single flower was floating down. She noticed Freddie was watching it too. It landed on the grass in-between them and Freddie picked it up. She watched him and he looked up at her, a smile crossing his face. He gently put it in her hair, and she inhaled the fragrance. "Perfect," he said. She smiled, staring into his eyes for a moment. After she realized they had been staring for a while she looked up, breaking the gaze. She noticed the fluffy white clouds drifting across the blue sky, and tried to make out what they looked like.

"Hey, that cloud looks like a dragon," she said, pointing out the cloud. Freddie looked too, lying down. "I guess it does, but if you look at if from this angle it looks like a tiger." Sam coked her head to the side and scooted closer to him, lying down beside him. "Hey, it does!" she said. Freddie smirked as she pointed out another. It went on with that for a while, they didn't even notice how their hands had slid next to each other and were intertwined. Sam was the first to notice, but liked the feeling and didn't say anything, just pretended that she hadn't even glanced at it. Freddie noticed later on, and felt his heart speed up at an alarming rate, but seeing Sam hadn't noticed kept it there, enjoying it while it lasted. They continued pointing out clouds and arguing about what they looked like a few times, but they both liked it, although neither would admit it. They just enjoyed the nice spring day.

* * *

_Summer:_

"Chiz, I'm SO hot!" Sam complained as she and Freddie walked through the park entrance, he felt like agreeing with her, but of course, didn't say anything of that sort. "You're the one who wanted to come to the park."

Sam shot a glare at him. "Well, I got bored. I wish Carly wasn't sick, then I wouldn't be stuck with you, nub." Sam actually was glad that it was just her and Freddie. She had developed feelings for Freddie after their kiss, although she had come out of denial only a few months ago. She had a huge crush on Freddie, although only she and Carly knew.

Freddie rolled his eyes, which Sam found cute. She mentally slapped herself. _'Chiz, I've gotta stop thinking he's cute over the slightest thing.'_ Freddie saw an ice cream stand and patted Sam's arm. She snapped out of her thoughts and looked annoying at him, but when he pointed to the ice cream stand her eyes lit up. "Sweet! Good work Fredcream." She took off for the stand as Freddie pulled the money out of his pocket, chuckling at her.

"Hurry up Fredward, mama can't wait forever!" Sam yelled from the stand. Freddie rolled his eyes as he approached the stand. Sam was about to tell him what she wanted, but he spoke before she could. "We'll take one triple scoop cookies and cream ice cream cone and one single scoop vanilla ice cream cone please." Sam blinked in surprise as the pudgy man at the stand got the ice cream. "How'd you know that's what I wanted?" Sam asked. Freddie shrugged. "I know you, Sam." She smiled, pleasantly surprised. Freddie handed the man the cash and then handed Sam her ice cream. He took his and they walked over to a nearby bench, which was over looking a small pond, which was seven feet at the deepest point. Sam ate her ice cream like a savage beast as Freddie licked his contently, cooling them both off for a little while. Before long they were both finished, Sam licking the rest off her hands. She had it smeared around her mouth and Freddie laughed at it.

"What?" she asked. "You have ice cream all over your mouth." Sam wiped it off with the back of her hand, and Freddie wished he could've wiped it off; although he wouldn't have used his hands…

"Ugh, now I'm hot again," Sam said. "Maybe we'll get cooler if we sit next to the water," Freddie suggested. They both got up, going over to the pond and sitting next to the waters edge, saying nothing for the longest time.

Freddie was watching a fish swim when he felt water douse him. He jumped, feeling the cool water hit his body and turned to see Sam, grinning evilly at him. "So that's how it is?" Freddie splashed her back and she shrieked, getting up and splashing him again. He got up too, kicking water at her. They ran around the pond, splashing each other. Soon, Sam pushed Freddie, planning on sending him into the pond, but he grabbed her wrist, bringing her down with him. They fell into the water, both getting soaked in the cool water. Sam had fallen on top of Freddie, and they appeared at the surface, coughing.

Neither of them realized that they were only inches away. They stared at each other for a second, both becoming lost in the others' eyes, neither saying a word. It was their own little moment, and both enjoyed it. Freddie looked at Sam's damp hair, her bangs dripping with water. He had the urge to wrap his arms around her and pull her closer to him, but he was hypnotized by her eyes.

Sam was in a trance, and time seemed to slow down. They both leaned closer, and their lips were about to touch…

"Hey, you kids can't be in the pond, it's against the park rules! Both of you out, now!" They both looked to see a park ranger. Sam sighed and they both trudged out of the pond. The ranger shook his head at the two, but then looked at them both soaked and cracked a smile. Freddie and Sam exchanged glances. "Well, get on now, no need to stand there like drowned rats." Freddie nodded and pulled Sam along, but only because Sam allowed him. "Cute couple," the ranger mumbled, walking off. Both of them heard it, but they both assumed the other hadn't, and smiled when the other wasn't looking. Neither of them spoke about their almost kiss, although it was a summer day neither were likely to forget.

* * *

_Fall:_

Sam and Freddie walked into the park, the air was cool and crisp and Sam sighed, inhaling the fragrance of the leaves. She had always loved fall; it seemed calm to her, everything was settling down, it wasn't too hot and it wasn't too cold; just perfect. Freddie looked around; leaves covered the ground as the wind blew, swirling up piles of them. Sam looked towards the pumpkin patch; they needed to get three pumpkins for the next iCarly; each of them was going to carve a jack-o-lantern and the viewers would vote on the best one. Carly hadn't come; she had homework she needed to work on, Freddie had finished his and Sam didn't really give a chiz, so here they were. Freddie watched as a squirrel ran up a tree, chattering.

Sam spotted a pile of leaves and dived in, letting them scratch again her skin. Freddie ran over to her, and she threw leaves at him. He smiled as he looked at her; leaves were tangled in her hair. "Sam!" he scolded, getting on his knees as he gently pulled the leaves out her hair, smirking in amusement at the spontaneous blonde. "What? No Puckett can resist a pile of leaves!" Sam defended, liking the feeling of his hands in her hair. Freddie just shook his head as he pulled out the last leaf.

"Come on Fredlantern, we need to find some good pumpkins." He followed her into the pumpkin patch as they searched the patch. "Here's one," Sam said, holding up a good-sized pumpkin. "Look, some of it is rotten," Freddie pointed out. Sam frowned, turning it over. "Shoot." Freddie shrugged, turning over another pumpkin. "Here's a good one." Sam looked it over, it was a good one. Why couldn't she find one as good as his?

"It is," Sam said, angered he had found a good one before she had. He raised an eyebrow at her, then put the pumpkin gently in her arms. "Here, you can have it." Sam gave him a confused look and then smiled. "Thanks, nub."

"No problem," Freddie said, searching for another one. Sam picked up a pumpkin just as Freddie did. "I think Carly would love this one," they both said at the same time. Sam narrowed her eyes at him. "No, she would want this one."

Freddie glared at her. "She would want this one."

Sam knew what was coming and didn't try to stop it. "I'm her best friend, I know what she likes."

"So am I and I think she'd like this one better," Freddie said as they stepped forward, closing the distance between us. "Well you thought wrong."

"Fine then, let's put them on the ground and see whose is better." Sam snorted. "Fine." They sat them down, taking a few steps back.

"Mine is," they both said at the same time. They both glared at themselves and began to fight, when suddenly they heard a crashing sound. They both looked to see a tree falling, and Freddie pulled Sam back, pressing her tightly against him. Both of them remembered when Sam's mom drove her car into the school, how Freddie had protected Sam, both thinking of that as one of their cherished memories. The tree hit the ground inches away from where they were, squashing both the pumpkins. They stood there for a moment when Sam broke away, hoping he wouldn't notice that she had enjoyed that. "Great," she said.

"Guess we'll have to find another pumpkin." Freddie and Sam's pumpkins were already sitting beside each other, so they had to find one for Carly. "There's a good one," Sam said, pointing to a rather large pumpkin. She went over to it, pulling on the vine, only to see that she couldn't get it to break. She was about to pull out her Swiss army knife from her pocket when Freddie came over, reaching out from behind her. "Let me help," he insisted. She moved her hand from her pocket as his arms came out from behind her, his fingers wrapping around the vine. Sam's heart speed up as she put her hands on the vine too, forgetting about the knife. "On three," she said. "One, two three!" They both pulled and the vine snapped, sending them both backward so that Sam was practically sitting in Freddie laps. Both blushed, their cheeks turning magenta. They got up, the pumpkin in Sam's arms. "I guess we're good to go," Freddie said, picking up his and Sam's pumpkins.

Sam thought deeply for a second. "Sam?"

Sam snapped out of her thoughts. "I'll um, be there in a minute." Freddie nodded, although he raised his eyebrows suspiciously. As soon as he had gone through the park entrance Sam bent down and picked up a pumpkin, taking out her knife and carving it. "Sam?" Freddie called from the entrance. "I'm coming; don't get your antibacterial underwear in a twist!" Sam yelled as she picked up Carly's pumpkin and ran to catch up with him. Carved into the pumpkin was _S.P. + F.B._

* * *

_Winter:_

Sam and Freddie walked down the worn down path of the park, not surprised they were alone. It was the dead of winter, and Carly had gone to Canada with Spencer for the weekend, claming they had some business to attend to. Sam and Freddie had started coming to the park together regularly, for some reason. Although, they usually didn't arrive together, like today; they met somewhere, at the tree, walking down the path, saying it was an accident, but they always ran into each other around four PM on Thursdays, and both looked forward to it, not that neither of them would say it out loud. The reason Carly didn't question was because she remembered Sam's crush, so she'd only smile at them when they walked in together around seven on Thursdays.

Sam shivered as they walked beside each other, not saying a word. She was wearing a jacket, but it was less than thirty degrees and she was freezing, plus she had recovered from the flu not long ago. She had on a jacket and a long sleeved shirt, along with thick jeans to go along with it. Freddie, on the other hand was wearing a tank top, a long sleeved shirt, a jacket, and a hoodie. He noticed Sam's shivering.

"Sam, are you cold?" he asked. "N-no," she chattered. Freddie gave her an 'are you kidding me?' look and she caved. "Just a l-little."

"I told you we should've gone to your house and got your coat." Sam glared at him, and then sneezed. "I know, you kept n-nagging me."

"I had a good reason to," Freddie said. He watched the shivering girl and gave her a small smile. He pulled off his hoodie and Sam glanced at him. "Here, take my hoodie." She wanted reach out and grab it, but she knew he'd think something was up, so she reluctantly took it, sliding it over her head. She smiled, warming up a little bit. "T-thanks nub." He raised an eyebrow at her. "Are you still cold?" he asked, hoping the answer would be yes. She looked to the side, nodding a bit before he realized she couldn't warm it up herself. He spotted the bench they had sat on and the frozen pond. "Let's sit down." She nodded and they sat down as she sneezed again, looking at the pond.

Freddie wrapped his arm around her and she looked at him like he had lost his mind. "Body heat, Sam." She nodded, and soon let her head fall on his chest, suddenly warm and comfortable. Soon, Sam nodded off and Freddie smiled. He looked at the sky to see the dark clouds, assuming it would snow soon. He'd wake her up… eventually. He wanted this feeling to last.

He looked at her and she coughed in her sleep. He knew he shouldn't have taken her on a walk, but he had a soft spot for her, and whenever he denied her something she would simply bat her eyelashes and go, 'please, Freddie?', and he'd melt, agreeing to whatever it was. He knew she had recovered a couple of days ago, but she was still weak; no condition to be out in this weather. He looked down at her again and took in every detail. The cold had made her cheeks a rosy pink, and her lips were chapped; her skin looking pale against her cheeks, her long, black eyelashes brushed against her skin, and he couldn't help but think of how beautiful she looked. It pained him to know she could never be his, but at least they could have this moment. He looked around and she didn't stir. He placed a light kiss on her cheek and brushed a strand of hair from her face. She smiled in her sleep, which pleased him, although he didn't know that Sam was actually awake, and remembered the entire thing, and was surprised she didn't scream for joy. But she had to keep quiet, just incase she had imagined the whole thing.

Seconds later snowflakes began to fall, getting in their hair and on their clothes. Freddie thought Sam couldn't have looked more beautiful. She yawned, pretending to wake up. "Hey, you ready to go back to Bushwell?" Freddie asked softly, hoping she would come back to Bushwell with him. She looked up at him. "Not really, but if we gotta go I wanna do something first." He raised his eyebrow in question as she reluctantly stood up; missing the warmth of his arms a split second later. She went over to the frozen pond and Freddie followed her, a sinking feeling in his gut.

She put one foot on the ice, and Freddie quickly grabbed her hand. "Sam, what are you doing?" he asked. She turned her head around. "I'm going to walk across."

"Sam, it has got to be at least 20 yards across." Freddie didn't like this one bit. Sam was much too reckless, and he wanted her safe, twenty-four seven. He always had a gut feeling when something was wrong, and it that feeling was the strongest it had ever been. "I know," she said, her hand slipping out of his. "Sam, please don't," Freddie pleaded. She smiled at him, reassuringly. "I'll be fine, dipwad."

She took another step, testing the ice. Freddie wanted to grab her and pull her away from the frozen deathtrap, but she was stubborn.

She took a few more steps, not once losing her balance. Freddie bit his bottom lip, the feeling in his stomach intensifying as she neared the middle. "Sam…" Freddie called out, but she said nothing, just gave him a quick glance as she took a step toward the middle, where it was the deepest.

As Sam laid her foot down on the ice a crack echoed and the ice broke, swallowing Sam up as she slipped under, without another moment to think. She sunk to the bottom, her eyes opening and closing. She thrashed around, becoming tired as she realized her feet were in mud and a heavy limb had been at the bottom, and had caught onto Freddie's hoodie, trapping her under the surface. She felt so weak, so cold; it would be so easy just to close her eyes…

"Sam!" Freddie yelled as soon as she fell, rushing to the where she had fallen and jumping in, not even caring about the freezing water. He looked around through the water and saw Sam, blinking as he realized she was caught. He swam over to her, pulling her to him and snapping the branch, her feet coming out of the mud as he pulled her, his time running out as he thought he might pass out. _'No, have to get Sam out of the water, have to save her, have to protect her…'_

He went surfaced through the hole, pulling Sam above the surface, her eyes closed.

He looked around, putting his hand on the ice, pushing it with all his force as he held Sam to him with the other arm. It was solid; he lifted Sam out of the freezing water, setting her on the ice as he climbed out, shaking from the cold. She lay on the ice, unmoving. He picked her up and carried her to solid ground, retracing Sam's steps. When he finally got onto the grass he put her down, feeling drained. He collapsed, wanting to sleep, badly.

'_No, have to make sure Sam's okay…' _he thought, crawling over to Sam. "Sam," he said, shaking her; she didn't respond. "Come on, Sam, wake up," he said, shaking her again, panic sweeping through him. _'No, no, please no.' _

"Sam, please wake up, please, I love you." The last words slipped through his mouth unexpectedly, but he knew she couldn't hear him. Panic and despair raced through him, and he shook with the cold.

Then her eyes fluttered open.

"Freddie?" she asked. Relief and happiness swept through him. "Sam, you're okay!" he said, pulling her against him in a cold, wet embrace.

She hugged him back, as images flashed in her mind. "W-what happened?" she asked as he let her go. "You fell through t-threw the i-ice," Freddie said, the cold coming back to him, just as it did Sam.

Sam remembered falling through, the ice, the cold water hitting her like a train at rocket speed, and being trapped. She remembered the feeling of being pulled, she just didn't know what. She could hear, but she didn't open her eyes, she felt half asleep, but her eyes snapped open when she heard Freddie say those last three words.

"Y-you saved me?" she asked, and he nodded shakily, his hand on her shoulder. She leaned forward, her cold, wet lips connecting with his. Shock rushed through him, but he retaliated, kissing her back madly, his hand snaking up to her cheek as they closed their eyes, both of them feeling warmth flow through them, then Freddie realized (or thought), she was only kissing him because he saved her.

'_She's kissing me, oh I love this, but she's kissing me because I saved her. Oh chiz, I'm bacon. I need to stop, but I can't, too warm, too wonderful…No, need to stop, need to stop…'_

His lips parted from hers the slightest bit, and their eyes opened the slightest bit; she was about to continue kissing him, but he spoke before she could. "I'm bacon," he said.

"No, you're n-not," Sam said weakly, as snowflakes fell on her. He looked at her confusedly, shaking, his hand still on her cheek. "But-"

"I've l-liked you for a w-while, okay-y?" He was about to question her more when he felt her hand go to the back of his head, pushing it so their lips connected once again, sending Freddie spiraling once again into a land of pure bliss, his mind was reeling, and he was thinking about what she said as he kissed her, but stopped when he felt her lips quiver, realizing she was shaking with cold. He pulled away. "W-we have to go, or we're g-going to f-freeze to death." He rose, gently pulling her up with him. "We n-need to get b-back to B-Bushwell as soon as p-possible, okay?" He asked, slinging his arm around Sam, hoping that their body heat would warm them up some. She nodded as she shook in his grip and they started to trudge out of the park, walking along the sidewalk, clinging to each other as they shook.

Soon, a car pulled up, the front door opening. "Sam, Freddie? What happened?" It was Carly, her eyes wide. "I f-fell into a p-pond and Freddork-k pulled m-me out." Carly's mouth dropped open. "Oh my god, get in before you get hypothermia!" They both got in the backseat, Spencer glancing at them and flooring the gas all the way back to Bushwell, swerving around cars. Neither of the Shay's noticed Sam and Freddie were holding hands in the back seat.

* * *

**Okay, I hope it wasn't too cheesy for you, I'm sorry but I just had to add on the pond scene. Tell me what you thought, and if you're wondering about Sam and Freddie, they'll be fine. :^) **

**REVIEW.**

**It's going to make an eleven-year old girl VERY happy.**

**And who doesn't like to make preteens happy?**

**:^) Ashlee Seddie**


End file.
